


Anon Request: "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

by Life_sans_Sin



Series: WaW Requests and Drabbles [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Penis, Ecto-Tongue, F/M, Glowing blue lightsaber, Not really meant to be taken too too seriously ok, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tumblr request, anon request, not gonna lie, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_sans_Sin/pseuds/Life_sans_Sin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Anonymous: call me impatiant but i love ur fic and can u do #6 with lena an sans pleeeeease???? ikno im not the only one excited for them two be togather!!</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[[ Ohhhhh. Oh DAAAAYUM Son, you have just unleashed The Brit. How did you know that I wanted to write something sexy tonight? You darling anon you <333 I KNOW you aren’t the only one excited because, truthfully, I’m the most excited for it. Seriously. I keep having to remind myself of things like ‘plot’ and ‘story’, and waiting to write it happening is killing me. BUT because of you, blessed anon, I get to write the thing!</p><p>Also I have deduced that this blessed anon was, in fact, Jamie. @the-inconsiderate-anus-plug you cheeky little fucker, you didn’t think I’d figure it oUT DID YOU? DID YOU??? WELL I DID. ]]</p><p>Rating: Mature (NSFW, sexual content, 18+, etc.etc. BEWARE OF SIN.)<br/>Pairing: Sans x Lena (Sans x OC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anon Request: "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

A small moan slipped past the human’s lips as she stirred slightly, rousing ever so slowly from her slumber. She stretched her legs, a small, languid movement, and she simply laid there for a few moments, trying to cling to sleep. A deep, rumbling chuckle filled the cool air of the room and, with a small hum, she opened her eyes. Blinking blearily, her verdant hues swept across the room.

Two things became immediately apparent.

One: she was not in her room. The walls were painted a muted navy, darker than the pale green of her own bedroom walls, and the ceiling was painted the same color. There were glow-in-the-dark stars stuck across the ceiling, childish and cartoony but still reminiscent of the night sky. She was not where she had fallen asleep. Trying to think back, she remembered making spaghetti with Papyrus, him showing her the way Undyne had initially taught him. This, of course, ended with tomato being splattered across them both, and she’d had to shower to rid herself of the seeds and pulp stuck in her hair. After her shower, she’d felt suddenly exhausted and, after locking her bedroom door, had done a half-assed job of drying off and crawled into bed for a nap, foregoing the hassle of getting dressed to do so. So waking up in Sans’ room was a surprise.

Two: Sans was standing at the foot of his bed, a smirk pulling up at the corners of his mouth and his eyelights bright as they flit over her body. Her uncovered body. Her _naked_ , uncovered body.

Her face burned as she hastily raised her arms to cover herself, stammering out an apology as she tried to grasp in her mind what in the world was going on.

“Woah, hey now, no need for that.” Smooth bony palms slid up over her arms to her wrists, his fingers wrapping around them gently and tugging on them. “I’m not complainin’, babe.” She kept firm, her arms covering her breasts as she turned her face away in embarrassment.

“B-but I… I-I honestly don’t know how I got here! I’m so sorry–” She was suddenly cut off as Sans crawled forward onto the bed, knees placed on either side of her legs as he leaned forward to press his teeth to her lips in a kiss.

“Well I’m not,” he muttered, his voice dropping in pitch just a tad, and she felt a shiver run through her. He raised a brow at this and, chuckling, pulled on her arms gently. When she didn’t budge, he stooped down to press a kiss to her flushed cheek, nasal ridge nuzzling just at the edge of her jaw. “C’mon, babe. Lemme take a look at ya.” Swallowing thickly, she did as he requested, closing her eyes tightly as her wrists landed softly against the mattress. She didn’t want to see the disgust pass over his face when he saw her, completely bared. …Except he didn’t say anything. Nervousness began to flutter about in her lower belly and she bravely opened an eye to peek at him.

His expression was indescribable. The lights in his eyes were piercingly bright, constricted to mere pinpricks in the vast darkness of his sockets, and they were…well, everywhere. She could practically feel his gaze trailing across her body, and she suppressed a shiver. He still hadn’t said anything, but the flush of blue across his cheekbones and the soft glow peeking from between his ribs beneath his shirt spoke well enough for him.

“Oh, baby…” he murmured, his voice practically a growl with how low it had reached, and she visibly shuddered as his hands on her wrists pressed down now with more purpose, holding her down. He leaned over her until his ribs were pressed tightly against her chest, resting his forehead against hers. “ _Stars_ , Lena, you’re gorgeous.” She flushed at the compliment, biting at her lower lip as she tried to think of something to say. “You’re always doin’ that… I think I wanna give it a shot.” That was the only warning she got before he was suddenly much closer, and she felt her bottom lip being nibbled between his teeth. She let out a small gasp of surprise before it melted into a hum of contentment. This was nothing new. They’d kissed before. Nothing to be afraid of. A flash of blue light just before her eyes, and something cool and solid pressed against her lips, asking permission. She opened her mouth gladly and a rumbling groan rose from the skeleton’s chest as their tongues met. He was thorough, as if he were trying to map out the very inside of her mouth with his tongue, with every kiss. Did it even feel the same way to him that it did to her? She didn’t know, but even though he didn’t have lips, she found herself not really missing them.

He shifted so that he was holding both her wrists with one hand, freeing up his right to explore a bit. His fingertips were smooth and cool as they trailed lightly down her arm, brushing across her collarbone and down to the dip in her chest. His eyes seemed to light up even more as he cupped her breast, squeezing gently and glancing up at her face every now and again, gauging her reaction. She bit her lip and shivered, finding it impossible to hear past the rush of blood in her ears.

“Y’know, Brit told me you could be a handful…”  A shit-eating grin practically split his skull as he gave a slightly rougher squeeze, and a small moan broke past her bitten lips. “She wasn’t kiddin’, babe.”

“Did you s-seriously just–” Her words broke off as she drew in a sharp breath, shivering slightly as he ran his thumb across her nipple.

“Sorry, babe. I’m _areola_  comedian.” He gave the small nub a small pinch and she arched slightly, pressing into his hand.

“S-Sans!” He laughed, so carefree, and slid his hand down her side until it rested on her hip.

“Sorry, babe. I gotta admit, though…” Leaning forward, he nipped at her earlobe gently, another growl rumbling from his chest. “I _really_  like the way you said my name just now.” Whatever it was about his voice that, when it was just a bit lower than usual, made her stomach do funny little flops. “What, is it somethin’ I said? Or… _maybe the way I said it?”_ Her breath hitched and he gave a throaty chuckle, squeezing her hip as he moved down just a little, nibbling at her exposed throat. Then his tongue was moving across her pulse, pressing against it, and he groaned against her skin. “You taste good here.” He sat up slightly, giving her a positively devious smile. “Wonder where else you’ll taste good…”

He nipped his way down her chest, pausing to pay special attention to her breasts just before moving on (and she damned herself for being so sensitive). “Animals have this thing, y’know?” he drawled lazily, despite the fact that his teeth and tongue were busy leaving little marks and trails across her stomach. “It’s called musk. Dunno if you’ve heard of it. Skeleton’s don’t got it. You humans have bottled it and used it in perfume, if ya can believe that. Somethin’ called a musk ox? It stinks, I’ve heard. Awful stuff…” He nipped sharply at her hip bone, pressing just against the skin there, and she yelped. His eyelights found her eyes again in the darkness (since when was it so dark?) and she could practically _feel_  the intent coming off of them. “Humans have it too, y’know… It’s usually difficult to pick up, since human noses aren’t all that sensitive. But magic is a beautiful thing, babe.” She could feel his tongue leaving a thin trail down the inside of her thigh and she shivered in anticipation, thighs pressing together as an instinctual reaction, but he gently pushed them apart. Suddenly he grabbed her legs and pulled, moving her until she was situated just on the edge of the bed, her legs dangling off the side. He knelt on his knees between hers and lovingly nipped the inside of her thigh. “Because you…” He leaned in and pressed his nasal aperture against her mound, inhaling deeply, a wicked smile spreading across his face. “…smell _delicious.”_

She shuddered as she felt his thumbs pulling gently on her outer lips, spreading her for him to see. “Stars, you’re beautiful, babe.” He leaned in and allowed the flat of his tongue to drag upward in a single solid stroke, and a pleased whimper escaped her before she could silence herself. He set into a steady pace, tongue moving in languid strokes, starting at the base of her opening and ending with the slightest bit of extra pressure right over her clit. Her breathing began to grow labored, and she raised her hands to her mouth, trying to silence herself from any more embarrassing sounds. “Ah, ah, ah~.” His voice was little more than a growl, his words uninterrupted despite the continued movements of his tongue. “I wanna hear you, baby girl. Lemme hear you sing for me.” She hesitated but, after a moment, slowly began to lower her hands. “That’s my girl,” he cooed, only a second before he thrust his tongue inside her. She cried out, hands falling to grip at the sheets as he set up a steady rhythm, his hands holding her hips down so she couldn’t roll up to meet his movements.

It didn’t take long, and the warmth that had settled low in her abdomen began to grow uncomfortable. A spring was winding tighter and tighter, and it felt like any second it could break. Her harsh panting breaths began to mix with his growling sounds and moans. He snagged her hands and moved them to his skull, insisting that she grip onto him. She did, her fingernails digging against the bone as she pulled him closer. He wasn’t close enough, wasn’t there enough, yet, at the same time, entirely too close. _She_  was too close. But, just before she reached that alluring break, he pulled away, and she wasn’t able to stop the desperate sound that slipped from her. He chuckled and crawled back up her body, thrusting his tongue into her mouth in a kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue, and her already pleasure-fuzzed mind distanced itself from her even further.

“My baby’s gonna get what she needs, don’t worry…” His left eyesocket flashed with an even brighter azure glow, just as when he summoned his tongue…except the glow continued. The swirling glow of magic traveled down his spine, settling into the base of his pelvis, where it manifested. Lena looked on breathlessly as there was a sudden light from within his shorts, and she was about to ask, to question it, when he rolled his hips against hers, and she felt it. She threw her head back and panted as the glowing blue bulge pressed against her sensitive clit, her eyes hazed as she stared at him. “You okay with this?” Biting her lip, she didn’t answer. Instead she pulled down the hem of his shorts and freed the faintly transparent length from its confines. “Guess that answers that question. Better quit _dicking around_  then, huh?” She glared up at him, but the effect was ruined when she moaned, feeling the bony tips of his fingers toying with her breasts again. “Alright, baby girl, alright… Ready to take a trip to the _bone zone?”_

“Sans, if you don’t hurry up, I’m gonna go finish myself off and leave you here.”

“ _ **Don’t you dare**._ ” He growled against her ear, a flood of cyan light filling the room, so bright that she had to close her eyes against it. The possessiveness in his tone sent a pleasant shudder through her. She felt the bluntness of his tip pressing eagerly against her entrance, and she had just enough time to breath before he was pushing inside. She’d expected pain, since it was their first time, and a long while since her last time…but there was none. Nothing but the small burn of being stretched that mingled and melded so beautifully with the sheer pleasure of feeling him rubbing against her inner walls that she felt her toes curl. “Shit, baby…” Sans groaned, forehead falling to rest against her shoulder. Then he was moving, setting a pace that normally would have been far too fast, but, for right in that moment, was exactly what she needed. She moaned loudly, squeezing around him in just that perfect way that made him growl and moan into her neck, tongue pressing against her pulse again.

“S-Sans, I’m– _nhh!”_ She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He wasn’t close enough, could never be close enough, even though she felt herself losing herself already.

“C’mon, baby girl. Sing for me,” he murmured, and with a simple re-angling of his hips, he thrust in just the right way that she felt everything spill over. She cried out sharply, her inner walls clenching tightly around him, and just as she began to feel like it was over, his bony fingers toyed with her clit, prolonging her orgasm. She tossed her head back and forth, practically sobbing as she rode out wave after wave of intense pleasure. Then he gripped her hips and his movements picked up speed, until one final, hard thrust and a burst of blinding light filled the room. His teeth locked over her shoulder as he bit down, his pelvis pressed hard against hers, and she could’ve sworn that the little lights in his eyes took on the shape of hearts. Then, as suddenly as the whole ordeal began, the magic faded and he collapsed onto the mattress next to her, pulling her closer until he was curled around her. Their chests heaved with breath, even though he lacked the lungs to do so, but now was definitely not the time to ask how skeletons breathed. She pressed a kiss to his cheek and felt him grin, his arm tightening around her waist.

“I love you, baby girl.” Sleep was already claiming her, but those words still came through, clear as a bell, and she smiled warmly.

* * *

“I love you, too…”

Blearily, Lena opened her eyes and glanced around her in utter confusion. Same mint-green walls, same earthy-toned bedspread, same picture frames hung up on her walls… Pushing herself to sit up, she glanced at the clock and saw that it was only 1:27 PM. ‘ _…It was a dream?_ ’ Frowning, she felt her face begin to burn as she slowly came to the realization of it all, and she fell face-first back into her pillows, groaning. ‘ _This can’t be happening to me!_ ’ she lamented, though the tell-tale dampness between her thighs told her that indeed, it was. Shame washed over her and she closed her eyes tightly, trying to come to terms with what had just transpired. Surely dreaming about your boyfriend making love to you with a blue, glowey ecto-penis wasn’t that bad, right?

…If Brit ever found out, she would never let her live it down.

“Why me…?”


End file.
